The Endermaster
The Endermaster is the main antagonist of Minecraft Endventures. He rules The End and started an enderman revolution against the humans in an attempt to conquer the Overworld. He is voiced by Max Mucha. Role in the Series In the first episodes, he was constantly watching over the protagonists and frequently trying to kill them. His past was also revealed in a book found in Colin's house, and he often got angry and attacked his own endermen. However, Willcraft later realized that he, just like everything in the first five Endventures episodes, was poorly made. Therefore, in Episode 6 after the long break from Endventures, he was remade a little. He is no longer stalking the protaginists, he barely cares about them at all. His only interest in them is to make Shadow his new general, but he stopped caring about that when Shadow was cured from his Enderius Transformatio, the disease he gave him in order to turn him into an enderman. He is always hiding in the shadows, and is mostly on screen when telling his enderman minions what to do next. He is also in control of the Enderdragon named Endaria, who is in fact his adopted daughter. He used his powerful magic to send her into The Overworld and made her destroy the main city for all players. This is apparently very exhausting for the her, as she has to rest for a long time before preforming the dimension jump again. In episode 11, the Endermaster slaps Endaria in the face after failing to attack the city. He later appears in a flashback, and was revealed to be a human and revealing his origins, during his time as a human, he stumbled upon a villager (who was actually one of Herobrine's creatures who were disguised as a villager) who found a Ender Crystal. Later, Endreai teleports to his house, and the Human Endermaster wore a pumpkin, to hide his face. during experimenting, the same villager who give him the Ender Crystal, give him a potion. The Human Endermaster puts little drops in the Ender Crystal and sends Endreai to the wall, giving him Super Speed. The human endermaster decides to put a lot more in the Ender Crystal, as a result of the Crystal exploding, and the Human Endermaster sending him to a wall. Endreai then tries to help him, but his arms and legs somehow disappears. Herobrine then teleports to his house, and sends him to the End. He wakes up, and finds himself in the end, and was transformed in a human-sized Enderman. Endreai later finds him in the End. But the Enderdragon (who is Endaria's mother) attacks the Endermaster. The Endermaster then fights back with a power blast, then later turns a diamond sword to a ender sword, and kills her immediately. The Endermaster tries to go back to the Overworld from the Portal, but cannot go back. With the Enderpeople desperate for a new leader. The Endermaster decides to take the Enderdragon's place as the leader, and will kill any enderman who refuses to serve him, ending his origins. Appearance Even though he is shaded in Endventures he is completely visible in other places, such as in Willcraft's first video and the channel banner. He is also visable in the training scene in episode 10. His skin is the same as an enderman, his glowing purple eyes are shaped in a permanent angry-face and he wears full obsidian armor with an ender pearl on his chest. He also wears a black cape with purple outlines and an obsidian crown. Personality He is very intelligent and strategic, and also shows an impressive amount of patience and serenity, as he always treats his endermen as if nothing bad has happened whenever they fail him, and he often has a backup plan or a solution whenever they do something wrong. (Apart from in the first episodes, where he was just short-tempered and power hungry.) He does have a threatening side too, though. When Endreai got the blame for letting Colin, Shadow, Red and the others get away with one of their ships, he made it clear that if he didn't bring it back, things wouldn't end well for him. He kept his promise by burning Endreai alive. Abilities The Endermaster possesses great ender-themed magic. Fortunately, his powers prevents him from leaving The End. He also has knowledge in non-magic battle arts. These are his known abilities: *Teleportation - Just like an enderman he is able to teleport. Since he can send the Enderdragon to other dimensions, he must also be able to use this power on others as well. *Energy Projectiles - He has on multiple occasions been seen firing purple bolts. *Astral Projection - During meditation he can appear in The Overworld in a spirit-like shape, unable to affect anything apart from his own minions while in this state. He hasn't used this power much in later episodes, though. *Telekinesis - In the test video, he is seen controlling the movements of his enemy's sword, decapitating him with it. He has also used this power to make himself levitate. *Transformation - When realizing that his throne built by the endermen was too big for him, he resized himself in order to fit. *Super Strength - In the test video he also threw a golem, sending it far away from where he was and destroying it upon collision with the ground. *Martial Arts - He has shown to be very nimble and skilled in the arts of unarmed combat. *Sword Fighting - He is also a skilled swordsman, usually wielding two endblades. *Hypnotic Powers- By forcing the Crazy Witch to look into his eyes, he was able to hypnotize her to create potions for his army. *Pyro-kinesis- He used it to kill Endreai after he failed to capture the humans. Trivia *'He used to live below the island that is The End, sitting in a tall throne. Though he later moved into a big obsidian castle that is his current home. *Although all his subjects are Endermen, he himself is not an enderman, as his shape more closely resembles that of a human *His weakness is probably the ender pearl on his chest. **It could also be a trick set up by the Endermaster or just pure decoration. Category:Villains Category:Endermen Category:Males